


Short Circuit

by m_phoenix (liminalsmith)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: AtS - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Gunn - Freeform, Gwen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsmith/pseuds/m_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Short Circuit. <br/>Author: M Phoenix<br/>Summary: Gwen Raiden hears about Gunn’s death. Written for frogfarm.<br/>Word count: 100<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

Gwen killed Gunn once, in passing, dropped him with one supercharged touch. She’s in Vienna stealing a Schiller the night she hears he’s dead for real. She shorts out twenty city blocks. Bang. Fizzle. Whimper. He’s still gone. Wanders through the darkened streets, toting a bottle of schnapps. Watches emergency candles spark and flare in all those Normal’s windows. Imagines each one is lit for him. Remembers that first shiver-touch of skin on untouchable skin. Remembers him gasping back to life under the electric coldburn of her hands. Drinks to “Charles Gunn -- more than just the muscle,” and doesn’t cry.


End file.
